


You're a what?

by TonyStark941



Series: WinterIron Fics (cause they're hot cuties) [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Assassin Bucky Barnes, Assassin Tony Stark, Attempted Brainwashing, Avengers Family, Blood and Violence, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Kidnapping, M/M, Merchant of Death Tony Stark, Past Lives, Secrets, Tony Stark loves Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStark941/pseuds/TonyStark941
Summary: Tony Stark is an assassin. The Merchant of Death. He buried his past life and his assassin identity after the death of his parents, but then the Avengers get kidnapped. And suddenly Tony's secrets are out.Featuring Assassin!Tony and WinterIron!Basically a fic where Bucky gets kidnapped and Tony doesn't hesitate to hurt anyone who gets in his way.





	You're a what?

**Author's Note:**

> So...uh, hello. Hi.  
> This fic is a bit weird. Maybe it's because I should be revising for physics instead, but I don't know. Anyways, it's a (lot) more violent than usual, so...beware I guess? Actually, it's not that violent. I don't know.  
> Tell me what you think of assassin! Tony! Happy reading everyone!!  
> TonyStark941 x

“Well, fuck.” Tony said. “Fuck.” 

 

His body ached from where he was sitting slumped on a cold floor. It was dark all around him, and him and the other Avengers were all in cages. Tony shivered, feeling the odd sensation of someone watching him. 

He couldn’t be weak. He had been trained for this. Stark men are made of Iron. 

“Bucky?” he croaked, trying to reach out for his boyfriend in the darkness. To his fear, Bucky was not there. Tony hoped he had managed to escape, but- for goodness sake- they were in a HYDRA facility and Tony had clearly seen  
Bucky being taken down with him. 

What if they had wiped him again? It would break Bucky. It would break them both. 

“Tony?” Bruce called. His speech was slurred and sluggish, and anger coursed through Tony. Of course they had fucking drugged him. Fuck them. He would get them back for it. 

Natasha was awake as well, but she didn’t look like she was in a good state. Her leg was bleeding rather heavily, and- if the state of her arm was anything to go by- it was certain she had at least one broken bone. 

Thor was drugged like Bruce. It didn’t seem to have affected him as much, as he was still moving slowly, but it seemed he could not call Mjolnir. He couldn’t get his hand to move properly and his words were slurred to the point  
of it being unintelligible. 

Hawkeye and Steve were in cells next to each other. They were both bound up with heavy metal chains, but they were alert and conscious. Thank goodness for small miracles. 

If Tony was perfectly honest, he felt a bit insulted by HYDRA. It seemed they had seriously underestimated him, judging from the breakable-looking padlock as the only way between him and escape. Were they honestly stupid? He  
wasn’t even chained up, he had no injuries, and he had a goddamn safety pin and a coin tucked away in his pocket. 

Well, he probably shouldn’t be complaining. It just made things a lot easier. 

Tony sat up a bit and looked around the room, trying to see if there were any cameras. He saw one, lone camera, blinking sharply in the gloom. His eyes darted around the room furiously, taking in all the information he could.  
There was a door on the left side, but the room seemed to be empty other than the cells lining the walls. Tony noted the blind spots, before nodding his head. 

He knew what to do. 

Tony bent his body away so he was facing away from the camera and began to deftly pick the lock. It opened with a satisfying ‘click’ within seconds, and then he was free. Now, it was just the matter of getting the others out. Oh,  
and Bucky. 

He stood up, his ears picking up on any noise outside of the door. There was nothing though, no sound. Just empty silence. Good, that meant no one suspected anything.  
He crawled over to Natasha’s cell and unpicked the lock, carefully staying in the blind spots. He nodded at her and began to unpick the other locks. 

Natasha went to Bruce’s side and began to curse in Russian. Her face looked scarily blank, and Tony knew that the HYDRA soldiers would be ruined when she found them. She unhooked him from the drip, and then did the same  
for Thor. 

Tony got Steve and Hawkeye out, though the metal chains took longer to pick. They were big and bulky and seemed to squeeze Steve’s wrists too tight to not be painful. Tony winced in sympathy at the sickly purple colour Steve’s  
hands had turned. 

“Right. Hawkeye, take Widow.” Tony said. He turned to Thor, who’s energy had been recovered. 

“I cannot find Mjolnir.” He boomed. “This place has restrictions in place, so she can’t come to me until we’re outside.” 

“Can you walk?” Thor nodded. “Steve, Thor, help Bruce. Follow me.” 

He led them to the door but paused when he heard- “Get back!” He shouted, as the door suddenly crashed open. Ten HYDRA soldiers flooded in, big guns in their hands. 

Tony smiled. “Divertiti all'inferno, stronzi.” (Have fun in hell you fuckers)

And then they all went down. Everything had been trained in his muscle memory since the age of three years old when he fired his first gun. He killed his first man at four and felt no mercy. His first mission was at eight, and he  
stormed an entire AIM base without even getting a scratch on him. 

It was like a beast was leaping free from his body as he punched and kicked them. He had spent so long trapping it inside of him that it was stronger than ever. There was blood on his knuckles and blood on the floor, but none of  
it was his. Screams echoed through the small room as the soldiers went down, one by one. 

And Tony felt nothing. 

Ignoring the wide-eye gazes the Avengers were giving him, he walked forward, stepping into the light. 

“How the fuck-” Clint began, but Tony cut him off. 

“Later.” He said shortly. “I need to find Bucky.” 

Three more agents came forward, but they were down within seconds. There was no mercy in his gaze, just a cold, hard stare. 

 

Rogers wasn’t the only one injected with the serum. 

Howard had given him the serum when he was three days old. As a newborn, Tony was already talking fully. By six months, he had the reading ability of a university professor. Whilst the serum had made good, kind Steve 

stronger, it made Tony smarter and ruthless.

He could calculate the angles a bullet would need to go to reach a target in 0.5 seconds. He could shoot a person at point-blank range without even looking. Tony took down twelve men tied down and blindfolded because he  
could calculate their next move. 

His last mission had been at 22, just after his parent’s death. When they died, he was free. He no longer had to kill people because someone told him to. He didn’t have to play spy for organisations that weren’t even on the good  
side. He had the chance to leave his bloody past behind, and he chose it. 

Tony missed it though. Missed the thrill of a kill and the fire in his veins as he fought. That was why he was Iron Man. Because he missed the adrenaline of the fight and the elation of his voctory. 

Tony knew the dangers though. He knew how out of control he could get to the point where a whole new person would take over. It was almost similar to that of Bucky and the Winter soldier. He couldn’t control his assassin  
persona, but it was a part of him that could never be erased. 

“Where the fuck is he?” Tony growled, shaking a HYDRA agent by the scruff of his neck. He could see the reflection of his face in the man’s eyes, and the cold fury running through him showed. Tony would hate to be the one  
looking at himself. 

“I-I don’t know.” The man stuttered. 

Lies. Lies. Lies! The man was lying. Kill him. Kill him. No, he couldn’t lose control. Kill him. He hurt Bucky. 

“I’m going to give you one last chance to tell me where he is.” Tony said shortly. The man’s eyes widened and Tony’s laugh was brittle. 

“He’s in the east wing. Room 397. D-don’t kill me. Please.” The man begged. “I have a wife, a- a family. Three k-kids. Please.” 

Tony looked into his eyes. “HYDRA scum deserve no mercy. You ruined Bucky Barnes. You ruined him, so I will ruin every. Last. One. Of. You.” And then the man was dead on the ground, his eyes glassy and empty. 

“Tony-” 

“What the actual-”

“There is the exit. Leave.” Tony said, pointing to a door letting in a flicker of light. He pressed a gun in Clint’s hand. “Go. I’ll get Bucky.” 

“Tony-” 

 

He cut them off with a sharp shake of his head. There was something wrong. He could feel it in his gut. He needed to get to Bucky. 

He slipped through the corridor, looking for the East Wing. There were more guards waiting, but these ones were bigger and broader with more advanced weaponry. 

Tony looked around, searching for something he could use. A white cloth lay on the ground, a blood stain on it. It was perfect. 

Tony stepped out of the shadows, flicking the cloth in one of the guys faces. The man yelped in surprise, and Tony took that as a chance to ram his knee into his ribs. Man 1 fell to the ground, writhing in pain. 

Man 2 came up behind him, but Tony already knew he was coming. The engineer yanked his body over his head and rammed him into Man 3. The two of them were then on the ground heaving, Man 2 clutching his dislocated  
shoulder. 

Man 4 came up to him and started shooting his gun at Tony. Tony dodged and threw the coin up in the air where it caught the bullet. The man looked up, distracted, and Tony served a series of punches to his groin and stomach. 

Looking at them on the floor, Tony smirked slightly. Oh, well at least he hadn’t killed them. 

He kept going until he heard screaming. He heard his fucking boyfriend screaming and then Tony couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t- he- Bucky! 

Tony smashed the door open in one, hard kick. “Bucky!” He shouted in horror, seeing his boyfriend strapped to that goddamn chair, a piece of cloth in his mouth. His shirt was off and there were cuts and burns all over his torso.  
A man in a lap coat had his metal arm open and was fiddling around with the wires. 

Well, fuck them. Tony couldn’t even control his anger then. This was it, the beast was finally free. 

All Tony had to do was look into Bucky’s terrified eyes and the assassin took over. Gone was Tony Stark- now it was the Merchant of Death. 

Tony knocked them all down like dominoes, not even hesitaiting to kill each and every one of them in the more brutal and painful way possible. 

Bodies lay in heaps on the bloody floor, but it didn’t matter. He didn’t feel anything this time, not even satisfaction. Just cold, empty nothing. These scum didn’t deserve anything. 

Tony unchained Bucky from the chair, hating the shallowness of Bucky’s breathing. “It’s okay. It’s okay.” He said, rubbing Bucky’s hair. “You’re safe.” 

Bucky looked at him speechlessly as Tony fixed his arm, and worry suddenly went through him. Had they done something to his voice. Had they-

“What the actual fuck, Tony?” Bucky shouted, and Tony winced at the volume. “What the actual fuck was that? You fucking- I- what? What the- How? Why? Where the fuck did you learn how to-”

And then the Merchant of Death was gone, and Tony was blushing. “Uh…did I tell you I was secretly trained as an assassin?” He mumbled. 

Oh, this was so embarrassing. 

“You’re bleeding, doll.” Bucky said, seemingly trying to grasp what Tony had just said. 

He shrugged. “Not my blood.” 

And then more soldiers came running in, and Tony and Bucky shared a knowing smile. “First one out wins.” He said, and they nodded determinedly.

**

They ended up leaving that the same time. Tony said it was because he went easy on Bucky, whilst he argued that Tony had tripped him up. 

The rest of the Avengers watched wordlessly as the two superheroes snuggled up on the couch, blood getting on the cushions. Tony had a lot to tell them. 

 

-Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Have you guys watched Captain Marvel yet? She's so badass but I need Tony to save everyone in Endgame, not her.


End file.
